Three Souls (Kingdom Hearts Universe Fanfiction)
by Saviik
Summary: This is a story set in the future of kingdom hearts, after Xehanorts defeat, (They refer to the 'new' Xemnas and Ansem as Xehanort. It has 3 original main characters, one being a Keyblade Master.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie lay in her hospital bed, slowly dying. The Doctors had no idea what was wrong with her. She was in a coma at this point. Just then, the door of her room opened. Expecting it to be the doctor, Her mother stood up. "Hello, Doctor Brandon." When the door fully opened,it revealed a teenager, about five and a half feet tall. He was holding a vase of Jamie's favorite flower, Nightshade. "Hello Ms. Stone. Sorry, but it's only me." He walked over to her bedside table, and set the vase down. The teenager had bright red eyes, which felt like they could burn a hole into your very soul if stared into. His light brown hair complimented his eyes well. Ms. Stone had always thought he was in some kind of cult, because whenever she saw him, he was in a mysterious black coat, with black gloves on. Ever since Jamie introduced him to them, they had always looked in love. She rarely ever saw Jamie without him. "Hello, Omocron. Thank you for bringing these for her." He nodded sadly. "Of course. How is she? Last time it seemed like her heart monitor was a bit more active." Ms. Stone looked down to her shoes. "Yes, her poor heart has been slowing down. If only we knew what was wrong, we could save her..." Omocron put on his fierce face, and looked straight into her eyes, holding both of her hands. "I think I know what's wrong. The last time she opened her eyes was a few weeks ago, right? Her bright blue eyes would be very noticeable. If her eyes are yellow, then I can be sure..." Omocron let go of her hands, and went over to Jamie's nearly lifeless body, and opened her eyes. "Yes! I was correct! Okay, here we go, Ms. Stone, don't panic while I do this. You also can't tell anyone about this at all." Omocron walked to the door, and locked it. He turned around, and held his hand in front of him, and made a fist. In his hand, a purple substance congealed around his hand, forming into a sort of... key shape. When they had formed completely, a flash of light lit up the room. When the light had faded, he had a large key shaped sword in his hand. "This Ms. Stone, is a 'Keyblade'. I can use this to save Jamie. Again, don't panic." He held the keyblade over Jamie's chest, and a flash of light happened once more, and a sphere of the substance appeared above Jamie, and Omocron slashed through it, and the purple substance flew off, revealing a ball of pure light. The ball went back into jamie, and her heart monitor picked up its pace. It rose until it hit normal levels. The purple substance hit the floor, and molded into the shape of a human, with glowing yellow eyes. It summoned its own keblade, and attacked Omocron, who hit it so hard, the keyblade flew out of its hand. He then slashed through the dark form, and it's eyes grew wide. The purple then faded away, to reveal a girl, with black hair, and bright yellow eyes, wearing the same black coat as Omocron. She fell to the floor. Omocron turned to Ms. Stone. "She is geneticly your new daughter. She will have about the same amount of intelligence as Jamie. You get to name her as well. What do you think?" Ms. Stone nearly fainted. She thought for a moment. "Emily. That's her name. She seems like an Emily." The girl on the ground shifted, and whispered. "Emily..." Omocron smiled. "Call me when they wake up. Here, I'll put Emily on the chair... There we go. My number should be in your phone. Oh, one more thing." Omocron held out his hand to Jamie, and another ball of the black substance appeared in his hand. Jamie sat up, and reached out to touch it. When she came into contact with it, she shook for a moment, and then fell back down, still unconscious. He did the same for Emily, but this time it was a ball of the light substance. Emily reacted the same way, and was still asleep as well. "I repeat, when they wake up, call me." He walked to the door, and unlocked it. Then the door turned into that black substance, and he walked through. It disappeared behind him.

Omocron woke up the next morning in his apartment at around four, to the banjo kazooie theme. "Ugh... What the hell is..?" After a minute, he remembered that he set banjo kazooie as his ringtone. He reached for his phone, and saw that he had four missed calls from Ms. Stone. He called her back. "Hey Ms. Stone. Are they awake yet?" His eardrum almost exploded as all he could hear was excited happy shouting on the other end of the call. "I'll just take that as a yes. I'll be there in a second." He put his black coat on, and summoned his black door. He walked through and ended up at the parking lot of the hospital. "Thank god it took me to the right place for once..." He walked in and asked to see Jamie Stone, and one of the more suspicious nurses escorted him. He walked in, and saw Emily looking around, and Jamie sitting up, smiling. "Hey Omocron, Long time no see!" Omocron ran over and hugged her. "Not so tight or you'll put me back in a coma!" He let go and looked into her eyes. Jamie smiled and looked into his eyes. Seems they are still as bright as ever, huh? So, Mom told me all about what happened. Why did you need me right when I woke up?" Omocron smiled. "You should be strong enough to walk around. Here, stand up..." He helped Jamie stand up, and she was surprised at her amount of energy. Omocron checked to make sure the nurse wasn't still there, and snapped. "You'll need this." The black substance surrounded her for a moment, and when it dissipated, Jamie stood there, wearing the black coat. "Perfect fit. Ms. Stone, I will need to borrow your Jamie and Emily for a day or two. Don't worry, we won't be doing anything dangerous." He snapped, and the black door appeared again. "Come along, Emily. You too, Jamie." Emily happily hopped off of her chair, and followed the two into the black door. When they came out, they were in front of a large castle under the night sky. "Welcome, to the land of departure. Here we will train you two on how to defend yourselves with your newfound power, the Keyblade. Your black coats used to be the uniform of Organization XII, but after their defeat, they are now a symbol of the Keyblade wielder. Follow me into the castle, where you will meet our headmaster, Yen Sid.

They walked up the long path to the castle, and once they finally reached the giant front doors, Omocron knocked five times, and a small square opened up. "I know what you're probably thinking; 'Why would they build these giant doors if they're just going to make a tiny one inside it?' The answer? Don't question Master Yen Sid. That's what they told me when I asked that question." They walked through long hallways and corridors, until they reached the main hall, where a stereotypical looking wizard sat at the head of a long table, writing a letter. "Grandmaster Yen Sid, I have found two new Keyblade wielders!" The wizard put down his quill, and looked up. "Ah, Master Omocron, Welcome back. These are the Keyblade wielders?" Omocron nodded. "Yes Grandmaster. This is Emily, and this is Jamie. Both have just learned of their power." Yen Sid stood up, and snapped. As he did, light surrounded him, and he then appeared in front of Emily, who was so startled she fell over. "Easily startled I see. Well, we will make Keyblade masters of you yet. Please, summon your keyblades so I may have a look at them." Emily held her hand out, and clenched it into a fist, summoning a white keyblade in a blast of light. Jamie copied her, and in a shroud of darkness, summoned a dual bladed scythe-like keyblade. Yen Sid closed his eyes and nodded. "Master Omocron, may I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" Omocron nodded. "We'll be right back guys. Stay in the main hall. Help yourself if you're hungry." Omocron gestured to the table, and Jamie noticed some food that didn't seem to be there before. Yen Sid created a black door and they walked through, leading them to an isolated room without a door, with only a writing desk and two chairs as furniture. "Master Omocron, did you not think I would notice?" Omcron felt a wave of anxiety. "N-notice what?" Yen Sid sighed, and gestured for Omocron to sit down. Yen Sid sat in front of him. "First of all, 'Emily' as you call her is an artificial human, with a heart of complete darkness, with not a single atom of light, yet she has a keyblade of light. And Jamie, has a heart of pure light, and a keyblade of darkness. I'm guessing you created Emily? Why is this?" Omocron sighed. "Damn, I hoped you wouldn't notice. Jamie was dying, and in case you didn't know, she is the Jamie I have always talked about. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong, and so I had an idea. What if her darkness what going out of control? So I ejected the darkness from her heart, and tricked it into thinking it was light. After that, it took on a humanoid shape. Her mother decided to name her Emily. Then, I realized that both of them would be very noticeable to Xehanort, so I gave them each a keyblade of their opposite alignment, to make them less noticeable." Yen Sid, nodded. "I see. Well, you did the right thing, saving her and creating 'Emily'. Although I would not do the same, I understand how much pain you must have gone through. Love can steer the heart off of the path given to us. Now that I see you have come back to the path, I will agree to train them both. As long as I may have your help." Omocron jumped up and shook Yen Sid's hand. "Yes! Yes of course Grandmaster! Thank you! And, another thing..." Omocron sat back down. "How is Ventus? Has he woken up yet?" Yen Sid took on a somehow more serious face than before. "No, I am afraid not. His heart is still missing. But he hasn't turned into a heartless, so there is still hope. His heart has taken a vessel somewhere to heal. We can only hope we find them soon." Omocron thanked Yen Sid, and left the room via black door. When he got back to the main hall, Emily was quickly chomping down on a chicken leg, while Jamie had just gotten a slice of steak. "Well, I see you two were hungry!" Emily stopped eating to nod for a few seconds, then went back to munching the chicken into oblivion. Jamie shrugged. "Well, I haven't eaten since I fell into the coma, and Emily just hasn't eaten... ever I guess. What did the wizard say?" Omocron smiled hugely. "That you had better start calling him Grandmaster, because he has agreed to help me train you both here. That also means you will have to live here for while. Do you need me to help you move in? Thanks to the Dark Corridors, you won't have to move your stuff far. Oh, the black doors I have been using to get around are called Dark Corridors, so that's something you will need to know if you're going to be a keyblade master." Jamie was overwhelmed at the situation. "I... I think I should rest before I move in. Is there somewhere I can stay for the night?" Omocron smiled. "Yep! The first thing I did before I came back to the main hall was move your bed here! Come on, I'll take you and Emily to your rooms." Jamie got up, and followed Omocron, while Emily was still pigging out on the chicken. They ended up having to drag her by her hood while she was still chowing down. "And here we are! Your rooms are right across from each other. There won't be much in the way of decoration yet, because all there is are your beds. That should be fixed tomorrow when we move you in though. Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the Shadows bite!" Omocron left before either could ask what he meant by 'The Shadows'.

When Jamie woke up, she was in her room at home. Confused, she ran to the window to see if she was still at the Land of Departure. She threw open the curtains, and the sun filled the room. When her eyes had adjusted, she saw her hometown of Vivec, complete with her favorite bakery. "So that was... just a dream? But it seemed so real..." A bit sad, she sat on her bed, and shook her head quickly, shaking off her morning dizziness. When her eyesight was less blurred, she saw a black coat hung on her door. "What? Omocron..." She got up, and once she reached the door, she heard Omocron call for her. When she opened the door, the hallway she saw wasn't familiar. She ran out, and saw the main hall of the Land of Departure. She saw Omocron smiling at her, making a pancake on a stove she didn't remember being there. "Morning sleepyhead! I see we're going to have a problem with you getting up early! Also... did you forget to get dressed?" At first, Jamie didn't understand, but as she looked down, she realized she was still wearing her pajamas. A bit embarrassed, she walked back to her room and put the black cloak on. She looked out her window to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her when she saw Vivec, and sure enough, there it was. The bakery, the church, all of it was there. When she came back out, she sat at the large table next to Emily, who was smiling at her. Omocron brought the pancakes, and when Emily got hers, she looked skeptical of it. She picked up her fork and knife, and cut a small piece. When she put it in her mouth, she paused for a moment. When she took her fork out of her mouth, She picked up the whole pancake with it, and ate it all within thirty seconds. "Well, I'm glad someone enjoys my cooking. The Grandmaster isn't a fan. So Jamie, i'm guessing you have a few questions?" Jamie cleared her throat, and spoke. "How did you make Vivec appear outside my window? And why does the room suddenly look exactly like mine?" Omocron laughed quietly to himself. "Because it is yours, Jamie. I put in a world link, so when you go through that door from now on, you go to Vivec. Your room, specifically. If you jumped out that window, you would be in the middle of town. If your mother walked in, she would close the link temporarily, so you can visit whenever." Once again, Jamie was a bit overwhelmed. Nevertheless, she ate her pancake.

Once they had finished, Omocron brought them out to the yard, and stopped them in front of a few practice dummies, which wielded wooden swords and pot lids for defense. "Alright you two, today we are going to be practicing melee combat. Nothing special, just a bit of practice. Hold your hands out, yeah, just like that. Now close them into a fist." Once they did this, their keyblades appeared in their hands. Emily's, a white keyblade which seemed like a sword at the bottom, until it reached the top. The blade at the top resembled an angels wing. Jamies, a black and red keyblade, which was more a blunt at the bottom, and got sharper as it reached the top, until it reached the top, with two black and red scythe blades pointing out like the weapon of the grim reaper. "Now, I am going to tell you the names of your keyblades. Something to remember first, Keyblades are sentient, and will speak to keyblade masters like myself. I will listen, and they will tell me what they're called. First, Jamie. Hand me your keyblade." Jamie gave Omocron her keyblade, and for a moment, Omocron's eyes turned yellow. "Whew! This one does not like me! Okay bud, let's hear it." He closed his eye, and he shook for a moment, as if his whole body was having a muscle spasm. Omocron then whispered in a hushed tone. "Deathblight..." He gasped, and said it louder. "Deathblight!" He dropped the keyblade, and nearly fell over. When he opened his eyes, they were more yellow than his normal bright, fiery red. Quickly the yellow faded, and he looked like his old self again. "Whoa, that was a handful. So, what did I say?" Jamie looked at Emily, and they exchanged worried faces. "Uh, you don't remember?" Omocron shook his head. "No Jamie, I lose my consciousness when I listen to a keyblade. It basically takes over my body, and speaks through me. That's why I nearly fell over." Emily made a sort of understanding sound. "Omocron, can Emily not speak? She hasn't said a single word since she said her name." Omocron lost his happy smile for a moment, but soon got it back. "Oh no Jamie, Basically she is the darkness that was in your heart, and so she is completely new to the world except for the things I gave her, which were only the essentials. Such as walking, and eating. She is pretty much a large toddler. What she does, is she slowly copies the information from your memories, so that she can learn from the way you have been your entire life. In a few days, she will be able to speak. Now, it's time to see what your keyblades name is, Emily." Emily happily handed over her keyblade, and Omocron closed his eyes as he had for Deathblight. "W-Way to Dusk..." This time, Omocron gained his balance much faster than with Deathblight. "Emily, can you say your keyblades name?" Emily opened her mouth. "W- wah..." She put on a frustrated expression. "Wayha..." She summoned her keyblade from Omocron's hand, and hit it on the grass below them angrily. "Emily, you don't have to get it perfect on the first try." Emily whined a bit, and shook her head. "Wa.. Way ta... Way ta dan... Dask... Waya ta dask... Way ta doosk... dusk... Way to Dusk!" Omocron high fived Emily, and Emily hugged Jamie. "Great job Emily! Your first words!" Emily was happily jumping up and down. Their moment of happiness didn't last long though. Blue dots on the ground began to surround them. "Emily, Jamie! Keyblades now!" Omocron summoned his keyblade, which seemed to have thorns on the base, and a large eye just above the hilt. "Omocron, what are these things?" Omocron hit his keyblade on one of the dots, to no avail. "I have no idea! I've never seen these before!" Emily pointed her keyblade in the air, and a flash of light threw the dots out of the ground, to reveal blue, pointy creatures that moved quickly. Emily slashed through one of them, and it dissapeared into the ground, and dissapeared. She held her keyblade above her head before throwing it down again. She looked at Omocron, and dispelled her keyblade. "Unversed." She held her hand out, and a ball of ice shot out, hitting each one of the surviving creatures, freezing them in place. Omocron ran over to Emily. "You spoke! What did you call them?" Emily looked at the creature and pointed. "Un-versed. Unversed. Wike Heartless, but diff-went." Omocron had a worried expression on. "Well, uh, class is dismissed early today. I need to show these to the Grandmaster... Wind!" Omocron held his keyblade in the air, and a gust of wind picked up the unversed, and followed Omocron inside. "Well Emily, I guess you can speak now. Not well, but you're able." Emily smiled. "I gwuess so!" They headed inside, and went to their rooms. Emily picked up her phone, and texted her mom.

 _ **'Mom, I'm in my room. Come quick, I need to tell you something.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yen Sid was sitting at his desk in his isolated room, seemingly contemplating reality, when Omocron came in through a Dark Coridor with a serious expression.. "Grandmaster, Emily is growing much faster than we anticipated. Granted she can't speak very well, but she can. My calculations said it would be a few days before she could talk." Yen sid made a sort of low groan without moving. "Well, there isn't much we can do. If anything, we should be thankful it isn't hostile." Omocron nodded. "Yeah, I guess she seems to be- Wait- Did you just call her an 'It?'" Yen opened his eyes, and looked straight into the fire of Omocron's soul. "Yes. I did. It is an artificial being. Barely sentient. When it becomes a complete human, and gains a heart of its own, then I will recognize it a a human." Omocron slammed his fist onto the desk. "With all due respect, Emily is sentient! She is a living being! Just because she doesn't have a heart yet doesn't make her any less human than us! Jamie Doesn't have a heart yet, either! Why don't you call her an 'it'?!" Yen Sid whispered a word, and Omocron fell backward. "Do not use that tone with me. Yes, Jamie does not have a heart yet, but she had one once. You are the one who took that from her. She was made naturally. That is why I refer to her not as 'it'." Omocron picked up a small clock on Yen Sid's desk and threw it across the room. "I don't have time for this. The thing I wanted to report was that we were attacked during training. The things that attacked us were similar to Heartless, but as Emily put it, 'Dif-went.'. When we had destroyed a few, thats when Emily gained the ability to speak. She called them the 'Unversed.' Does that mean anything to you?." Yen Sid looked surprised for the first time in his life. "Yes, it does. It means there is a chance to save Ventus."

Emily was lying in bed, waiting for her mother to come in so she could tell her all that has happened. She heard a knock at the door, and ran to answer it. When she opened it, the hallway in the Land of Departure appeared in front of her. Facepalming, she closed it, and knocked back once. "Mom, you have to open it." The door opened, and there stood her mother, Janice Stone. "Jamie, what are you wearing? Did you join Omocron's cult?" Jamie looked down. "Uh, something like that. I got this at the hospital from Omocron, don't you remember?" Janice thought for a moment. "No, I don't. Must have been something your insane, key swinging boyfriend of yours did.  
Seriously, why are you still with that guy?" Jamie felt her face get hot. "Mom, shut up! A whole ton of stuff happened today that you need to hear! First, this." Jamie summoned her keyblade, and held it up for her mother to see. "Now Omocron isn't the only insane key-swinging cultist." Janice nearly fainted at the sight of the weapon in her daughter's hand. "Oh. My. God." Jamie laughed. *I haven't heard her say that in forever!* She thought. "Mom, Omocron is teaching Emily and I to defend ourselves. The only way to save me was to give me this weapon, and now these... Things try to attack me. He teaches us how to use these for good, and I know it looks kinda evil, but trust me. I can use it for good." Janice stood there for a moment. "Um, mom? Did I break you?" Janice blinked. "Oh. My. God. I... I'm just going to go take a nap. Good luck saving the world..." Jamie facepalmed and dragged her hand down her face. "Whatever mom. See you." She walked over to the door, and walked back into the Land of Departure.

Omocron was walking toward Jamie's room, talking to himself, doing small math equations to try and distract himself from his anxiety. "Three hundred and ninety four divided by eight hundred and ninety six to the power of four hundred and sixty nine..." Well, they were small to him, anyway. He knocked on Jamie's door, and waited.  
And waited. And he waited a bit more. After being there for seemingly an hour, he turned around, and decided she was probably in shock from the unversed attack. Then,  
he went into shock seeing Emily right in his face, with a curious look on her face. "Gah!" Omocron fell, and got his hood stuck on a coat hanger. Emily laughed. "Yeah,  
sure, laugh it up. Did you see where Jamie went?" Emily nodded. "She went out there, saying something about mom." Omocron sighed. "Okay, I'll- Wait, your pronounciation is perfect! God you really are growing fast aren't you? Better not turn on us." Emily giggled. "Don't worry, I wont!"

Omocron walked out the front door to the Land of Departure castle, and saw that there was a meteor shower taking place. "Man, brings back memories." Omocron thought about the night before Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam. "If only they had let me into their little group... maybe things would have been different." He heard something behind him, and turned around quickly. "Lightning!" A bolt of electricity shot down from the sky, and hit a bush. "Aiee! What the hell Omocron?!" Jamie crawled out from behind the bush, with an afro the size of the moon. "I was in that bush you idiot!" Omocron held his hand up. "Cura!" Jamie felt almost instantly better, but still had the afro. "Do you have a spell to fix my hair?" Omocron thought for a moment. "Wind!" Jamie felt a gust of wind, and when it faded, she had the worst mullet you could ever see. "Nope, sorry. Seems like the only thing to fix that is a hairbrush." Jamie scoffed. "Whatever. What were you talking about, anyway?"  
Omocron lost his smile. "Oh, nothing. Just dwelling on the past. Emily told me you were muttering about your mom when you walked out of the castle?" Jamie swiped a bit of dirt and burnt leaved from her cloak. "Yeah, just... some stuff going on. It's late, we should head back inside." Jamie walked back to the castle, leaving Omocron in a bit of a confused state. He thought her mom was cool, what could she have done to make Jamie upset? Deciding that her family problems should stay private, he followed her back into the castle to get some sleep.

Hey guys, this is Saviik, and thank you all for reading my Kingdom Hearts Universe Fanfiction! I know it currently falls outside of the timeline, but it might not later, right? So, I am going to be responding to comments you guys leave at the end of my chapters, so feel free to leave anything in the comments! Wether it's a compliment, constructive criticism, or just something saying how bad I am at writing, leave it down below and I will try to respond to the first comment on each chapter! Thank you for your support! -Saviik 


End file.
